True Weird Stories of Minecraft: Ichigo the Ladykiller
by MinecraftDragon2000
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The attuned mind is capable of incredible things... This is the story of two such minds, of different planes, brought together to craft and...? T


As I felt my conscious mind slip free of the tether of my physical body, I repeated to myself this mantra: "My name is Dragonblade Nichigo. I am Dragonblade Nichigo." I did this so that when my light body reached the astral plane, I would remember who I am in my earthly form. It's not like I am new to this - I've been developing my psychic powers for years through meditation and astral projection, but you never can be too careful. Every one of my trips to the astral plane as been a surprising adventure, and this time would be no different.

When I arrived, I immediately knew something was off. In my etheric body, I take the form of an anthropoid canine. The shining, silver filaments which covered my form like a dense fur each stood up on end. I broadened my auric field to detect what was amiss. "Who's there?", I snarled. Suddenly a long, purple staff with a blade at the end sliced toward me. My instincts kicked in and I rolled out of the way just in time, narrowly avoiding the deadly blow. Bristling with psychic energy, I called to my hand Muramasamune, the gunblade which I painstakingly forged from the aether over the course of many astral projections, bringing it up to parry as the staff came down at me yet again. With my stance regained, I could see that the staff was being wielded by an anthropoid female, blue-furred and foxlike. Despite the peril I was in, I couldn't help but be taken by the shapely vixen warrior. There was no time to marvel at her though, as she sent an energy ball hurtling at me from the pointed, razor-sharp tip of the staff. Turning my blade so that the broad side absorbed the energy ball, I yelled again, "Who are you? I do not wish to fight you! I am a peaceful traveler! Please stay your blows!" She hesitated ,and I laid down my astral weapon. Seeing this, her nurturing femininity overrode her warrior's instinct and she dissipated the next energy ball she had been forming to hurl at me.

"My name is Dragonblade Nichigo," I said. "Why did you attack me?"

"The name's Krystal," she replied. "I'm astral traveling. I come here to meditate and hone my telepathic skills. You surprised me, I thought you were trying to attack me!"

I thought for a moment. "I know who you are," I said. "You are a part of Star Fox team!"

"How did you know that?" She asked cautiously.

"In my world you aren't real, but there is a video game about your adventures! We know about you, Fox, Slippy, Falco and Peppy!" I exclaimed.

"A 'video-game'? What's that?" she asked, incredulously.

"It's kind of hard to explain," I said, "but somehow our souls are meeting here on the astral plane."

Krystal approached me slowly. "I want to trust you," she said, "but you have to let me telepathically scan your mind so that I know for sure you are not my enemy." Normally, I keep my psychic defenses up at all times, but something was telling me to let them down just this once. "OK," I said, as she placed her paw on my forehead. I could sense her psychically searching for any trace of ill will. When she was satisfied that there was none she stepped back and looked at me, her face softening . "Alright, Dragonblade Nichigo, I can tell that you are an honest warrior. Will you let me call you 'friend'?" "I would be honored," I said. "And please, call me Ichigo."

No longer enemies, we decided to help each other train our psychic powers, throwing psi balls to each other and tearing around the astral plane at impossible speeds in our etheric bodies. Eventually, the most amazing psychic feats seemed mundane because we had accelerated each others psychic growth with our combined expertise. "What should we do next?" asked Krystal. "Well," I replied, "In my world there is a video game we call 'Minecraft.' We use it for fun, but if we could somehow manifest it on the astral plane then perhaps we could use it for psionic training!." "That sounds fascinating," said Krystal, blushing, "but you'll have to manifest it." "I'll see what I can do," I said, slightly worried that my powers would not be strong enough to manifest an entire world on the astral plane. I sat down in the lotus position and be can focusing, holding images and feelings of playing Minecraft in my Third Eye. Before long a new world began to appear, a blocky landscape of grasslands, streams and craggy mountain ranges as far as the eye could see. "This is beautiful," gasped Krystal, "there is nothing like this in my home, the Lylat System." "Let me show you around," I said, and before long I had shown her how to make a crafting block and some rudimentary tools out of wood and stone. "I never want to leave this place!" gushed Krystal, breathlessly. "You don't have to," I replied. "Time doesn't exist in the astral plane. We could build here for as long as you like."

She thought for a moment. "I have a sworn duty to help preserve peace in my star system. At some point I must go back and help fight Star Wolf. And I know that some day you must return to your world. But until that day comes, I wish to remain here with you, Ichigo. Let's build a home here…together." "I would be honored," I said, and we continued on, crafting our astral sanctuary.


End file.
